hanna_barberafandomcom-20200214-history
Don Messick
Donald Earl Messick (7 September 1926 – 24 October 1997) was one of Hanna-Barbera's earliest superstar voice actors. His many roles included Boo Boo and Ranger Smith from The Yogi Bear Show, Scooby-Doo on the various Scooby-related series (and, after the original voice actor left the role, Scrappy-Doo), and Papa Smurf on Smurfs. Messick retired from his role after suffering a stroke in 1996, and his retirement party was attended by many Hanna-Barbera figures. He made one final TV appearance as a guest on The Maury Povich Show telling of his history with Hanna-Barbera and explaining how voice tracks are made. On October 24, 1997, Messick died when he had a second stroke. Voice Roles 1950s * The Ruff & Reddy Show: Ruff * The Huckleberry Hound Show: various roles * Pixie and Dixie and Mr. Jinks: Pixie * The Quick Draw McGraw Show: various roles 1960s * The Yogi Bear Show: Boo Boo, Ranger Smith * The Flintstones: Bamm-Bamm Rubble * Top Cat: various roles * The Jetsons: Astro * Wally Gator: Mr. Twiddle * The Magilla Gorilla Show: various roles * Ricochet Rabbit & Droop-a-Long: Ricochet Rabbit * Jonny Quest: Dr. Benton Quest, Bandit * Precious Pupp * Frankenstein Jr. and the Impossibles: Multi Man * Space Kidettes: Countdown, Pupstar, Static * The Herculoids: Gloop, Gleep * Wacky Races: Muttley, a Slag Brother, Little Gruesome, Professor Pat Pending, Ring-a-Ding * Cattanooga Cats: Hoppy and Smirky in "Around the World in 79 Days" * Dastardly & Muttley in Their Flying Machines: Muttley, Klunk, Zilly, Yankee Doodle Pigeon * The Perils of Penelope Pitstop: Dum Dum, Pockets, Snoozy, Zippy * Scooby Doo Where Are You!: Scooby-Doo 1970s * Where's Huddles?: Fumbles * Josie and the Pussy Cats: Sebastian the cat * The Pebbles and Bamm-Bamm Show: Schleprock * The Amazing Chan and the Chan Clan: Chu Chu * Charlotte's Web: Jeffrey * The New Scooby-Doo Movies: Scooby-Doo * Wheelie and the Chopper Bunch: Scrambles * Hong Kong Phooey: Spot the cat * The Tom & Jerry Show: various roles * The Great Grape Ape Show: various roles * The Mumbly Cartoon Show: Mumbly * Heyyy, It's the King!: Clyde the ape * Skatebirds: Scooter the pigeon * Scooby's All-Star Laff-a-Lympics: Boo Boo, Pixie, Scooby-Doo, Mumbly, Dirty Dalton * Challenge of the Superfriends: Scarecrow * The Godzilla Power Hour: Godzooky * C.H.O.M.P.S.: TV Newsman (looping), Dog Snickering in Main Titles 1980s * The Richie Rich/Scooby-Doo Show: Scooby-Doo, Scrappy-Doo * Smurfs: Papa Smurf, Azrael * Space Stars: Astro, Gloop, Gleep * The 13 Ghosts of Scooby-Doo: Scooby-Doo, Scrappy-Doo * Foofur: Pepe * Paw Paws: Pawpooch * Yogi's Treasure Hunt: Boo Boo, Ranger Smith, Muttley * Galtar and the Golden Lance: Pandat * A Pup Named Scooby-Doo: Scooby-Doo 1990s * Scooby-Doo! in Arabian Nights: Scooby-Doo, Boo Boo * The Adventures of Don Coyote and Sancho Panda: Sancho Panda * Jonny Quest vs. the Cyber Insects: Dr. Benton Quest * A Flintstones Christmas Carol: Bamm-Bamm Rubble, Joe Rockhead * Droopy, Master Detective: Droopy * Jonny's Golden Quest: Dr. Benton Quest * I Yabba-Dabba-Do!: policeman * Hollyrock-a-Bye Baby: Bamm-Bamm Rubble Jr., lot security guard, tour bus driver * The Real Adventures of Jonny Quest: Dr. Benton Quest External Links * Don Messick at the Internet Movie Database * Scooby-Doo Wiki: Category:Voice actors Category:Wacky Races Category:Scooby-Doo Category:Yogi Bear Category:Hong Kong Phooey Category:Cattanooga Cats Category:The Banana Splits Category:Ruff and Reddy Category:The Flintstones Category:The Jetsons Category:The Amazing Chan and the Chan Clan Category:Real People Category:The Funtastic Index Category:The Herculoids